Dis le à quelqu'un
by Princesse-Tallulah
Summary: Ca la détruit à petit feu. Elle s'enfonce de plus en plus. Elle sait qu'elle doit parler pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Mais quand on semble être transparente, ce n'est pas simple de trouver une personne à qui se confier. All Human. OS


Bonjour à tous.

Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié sur FF mais me revoilà !

Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur "Le Clan Swan" sachez que je suis en plein dans l'écriture du nouveau chapitre. Ca avance plutôt bien, je suis contente ^^ On devrait donc bientôt se retrouver sur cette fic.

Hier soir j'ai vu un énième reportage sur les viols et une des jeunes filles m'a vraiment touché. C'est en pensant à elle que j'ai écris cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

_.  
_

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

C'est la première chose à laquelle je pense chaque matin en me réveillant.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Il fallait juste que je trouve le courage de parler, de m'exprimer, d'enfin dire tout haut ce qui me ronge depuis cette soirée. Mais comme tous les jours je n'allais rien faire. Comme tous les jours depuis cette fête, et donc depuis le début de l'été, j'allais simplement me taire et regarder le monde tourner sans moi.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait exactement 68 jours que je suis hantée par _lui_. Je pense sans cesse à ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, son attitude de playboy, son sourire enjôleur, à ses mains et sa bouche sur moi, à quel point il était beau, …

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 68 jours que je n'ai pas parlé. Je n'ai plus émis aucun son après mon coup de téléphone aux flics. 68 jours et pourtant mes parents ne semblent pas l'avoir remarquer.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 68 jours que mes amies ne m'ont plus adressé la parole. Que je mette fin à la petite fiesta de juin dernier ne leur à pas plus. Pas une seule n'est venue me voir pour me demander pourquoi. Pas une seule. Pas même ma meilleure amie Alice Brandon. Elles ont juste oublié mon existence.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 68 jours que je me dis que demain tout ira mieux, que demain j'aurais le courage de le dire à quelqu'un. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai et surtout pas demain.

Ce soir, c'est épuisé par mes larmes silencieuses que je m'endors. Demain mon enfer va prendre un nouveau tournant, j'entre au lycée. Je sais déjà, que contrairement à mes amies, les autres étudiants ne m'ont pas oublié.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.  
_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Encore et toujours la même rengaine. Encore et toujours le même refrain.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Ce qui à changé dans ma vie lors du dernier mois écoulé ? Rien. Absolument rien. A part, peut-être, le fait que j'ai 16ans. Mais sincèrement, ce n'est pas un grand changement en soit.

Je ne parle toujours pas. Les profs m'interrogent mais je leur fait cette tête que tous les élèves connaissent bien « je ne connais pas la réponse à ta putain de question alors lâches-moi ». Pour l'instant ça marche plutôt bien.

Ce qui a changé dans la vie des autres ? Tout. Absolument tout. Ils se sont tous magnifiquement intégrés et semblent avoir trouvé leur place dans cette jungle qu'est le lycée. Ils ont aussi trouvé une personne à détester : moi. J'étais devenue aux yeux de tous : la balance. Je n'étais plus Isabella Swan, j'étais juste la balance. Vous savez ce qu'on fait au balance ? On les enferme dans les placards, on vandalise leur casier, on leur jette de la nourriture dessus à la cafète, on vole ses vêtements pendant qu'elle est en cours de sport, on met du colorant dans sa bouteille de shampooing, …

J'avais pris l'habitude de louper mon bus le matin. Ma délurée de mère était donc obligée de m'emmener en voiture. Le trajet se faisait en silence pour ma part, pendant qu'elle râlait des absences répétées de mon père à cause de son boulot. En même temps, il fallait bien que quelqu'un gagne de l'argent si on voulait pouvoir vivre. Et puis cela me permettait de ne pas me retrouver enfermer avec mes bourreaux. Je n'osais même pas imagine ce qu'ils pourraient me faire.

J'avais aussi pris l'habitude de me planquer en salle d'arts. Personne ne venait jamais dans cette salle, sauf pour le cours d'arts plastiques bien sûre. Je venais pendant les pauses, au moment du déjeuner et jusqu'au départ du dernier bus. Je n'aimais pas spécialement l'art mais à force de traîner là et de feuilleter les bouquins à disposition j'y prenais goût. Mon prof Mr McCarthy, un artiste en mal d'inspiration, était le seul qui semblait prendre conscience que j'étais vivante. Il était donc le seul à avoir remarquer que je ne parlais pas. Chaque cours, il tentait une approche différente. Je me disais alors que c'était peut-être le « quelqu'un » que je cherchais. Mais je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui parler.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

C'est Halloween. Avec un peu de chance, la personne en face de moi prendrait ça pour une farce. Elle ne ferait pas attention et passerait son chemin alors que moi j'aurais enfin parlé.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Mais non. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui.

Les étudiants étaient tous excités. Ce soir, ils allaient faire comme tous les ados normaux, ils allaient sortir en bande pour récupérer des bonbons. Certains d'entre eux vandaliseraient sûrement des maisons aussi. Histoire de mettre un peu de piquant dans leur soirée.

Je ne me suis pas déguisée. A quoi bon ? Ma mère ne remarqua rien, ou alors elle fit semblant. Je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas devenue invisible.

J'ai passé ma journée à pensé à l'Halloween de l'année dernière. Alice et moi avions passé des jours entiers à faire du shopping pour trouver le costume parfait. Nous nous étions déguisées en sorcières, tout comme Jessica et Victoria. Nous avions passé la soirée toutes les quatre. Nous nous étions beaucoup amusées et malgré les bonbons, pas mal d'habitants avaient eu le droit à des farces. Rien de grave, nous avions mélangés les nains de jardin, fait des graffitis avec de la mousse à rasé, … Des trucs débiles de ce genre mais qui nous avait fait rire pendant plusieurs jours.

En parlant de Vic, depuis quelques jours elle sortait avec James. Il était grand, blond, les yeux bleus et c'était un sportif. Ce mec transpirait la popularité par tous ses pores. Ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et à se toucher au milieu des couloirs. Je faisais tout mon possible pour les éviter. Il la touchait comme _il _l'avait fait avec moi. Mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas pu les éviter, car ils se bécotaient sur mon casier. J'avais attendu 15 longues minutes avant qu'ils s'en aillent. Maudit bouquin que je devais absolument récupérer.

Le soir, alors que ça n'arrêtait pas de sonner à la porte, je me suis cachée sous les couvertures. Dès que je fermais les yeux je _le_ voyais. Je _le_ voyais venir vers moi en souriant. Je me rappelle que mon cœur c'était mis à battre la chamade, _il_ était tellement beau avec sa chemise blanche et son jean noir légèrement délavé. _Il _m'avait parlé comme si je l'intéressais. Au début, ses mains étaient simplement sur mes hanches lorsque nous avions dansé ensemble. Si seulement elles avaient pu y rester …

Pour la première fois depuis le mois de juin je ressentis le besoin de parler, enfin plutôt d'hurler. Je suis entrée dans mon dressing et j'ai soigneusement refermé les portes derrière moi. Je me suis engouffrée le plus loin possible avant de saisir le premier vêtement à ma portée. Je l'ai mis dans ma bouche pour étouffer au maximum le bruit que j'allais faire et j'ai crié de toute mes forces. J'ai mis toute la haine que je ressentais envers ce pourri. J'ai enfin pu extérioriser ma douleur ainsi que le dégoût que je ressentais envers moi-même.

Cette nuit-là je me suis endormie dans mon dressing. Ce fut la première mais pas la dernière fois.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

C'est Thanksgiving, je pourrais me confier à Dieu.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Dieu … De qui je me moque ? Il n'existe pas, il n'est rien de plus qu'une invention. S'il était réel, il ne m'aurait pas laissé tomber. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Je suis bonne élève et mes parents m'ont bien élevé malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas très présents.

Mes parents me regardent ainsi que ma grand-mère paternelle. Ils attendent que je remercie Dieu. J'ai envie de rire tellement ça me parait débile. Je suis censée le remercier pour les bonheurs qui ont comblé ma vie cette année. J'ai beau réfléchir, je n'en trouve pas un seul. Suis-je censée le remercier de m'avoir fait croiser sa route à _lui _? Suis-je censée le remercier pour mon enfer quotidien ? Je n'ai vraiment rien à dire à Dieu, rien qui pourrait me donner envie de lui dire merci.

Au bout d'un moment de silence, mon père souffle est nous donne l'autorisation de manger. Apparemment, personne ne va me demander pourquoi je ne parle pas. Le repas commence et ils parlent entre eux, oubliant peu à peu que je partage le repas avec eux. D'ailleurs quand je quitte la table, ils ne lèvent même pas les yeux vers moi. Je suis invisible dans ma propre famille. J'aimerais leur hurler à la figure que je suis toujours là, que je suis vivante et que je suis malheureuse. Mais je ne fais rien. Je ne parle pas.

Je sors de la maison et je m'allonge dans la neige. Les flocons tombent depuis hier soir, il y a donc une bonne couche. J'écarte les bras et les jambes et je fais l'ange. Immédiatement je pense à Alice. Depuis toute petite nous aimions faire des anges dans la neige. On finissait toujours par être trempées jusqu'aux os. Mais c'était notre truc à nous. On finissait par rester allongées dans la neige à parler de tout et de rien.

Mais à présent je n'étais plus personne pour elle. Et maintenant que Jasper Withlock est entré dans sa vie ce n'est pas près de changer. L'autre jour, il est venu au lycée avec une chemise blanche et un jean noir délavé. Quand je l'ai vu, il a fallut que je cours aux toilettes. J'ai vomi comme je n'avais jamais vomi avant. Avant de déguerpir, j'avais juste eu le temps de voir Alice faufiler sa main sous sa chemise.

J'avais fait ça moi aussi. J'avais défait deux boutons et j'avais mis mas main sur son torse. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Il avait mis une de ses mains plus bas, juste à la limite de mes fesses, et l'autre était remonté jusqu'à mon visage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a embrassé pour la première fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces et bougeaient en harmonie avec les miennes. C'était parfait, c'était le premier baiser dont toutes les filles rêvaient.

Mais mon rêve était devenu un cauchemar quand il m'avait entraîné à l'arrière de la maison. Il voulait parler. Il voulait me découvrir. Il voulait comprendre comment il avait pu ne pas me remarquer avant. Au fond de moi j'étais flattée. Je me disais aussi qu'il fallait que je remercie Alice de m'avoir convaincu de mettre cette robe bleue nuit. C'est sûr, sans ça il n'aurait pas fait attention à moi. Il m'avait fait assoir pour regarder les étoiles. Je ne me rappelle même pas en avoir vu une seule tant je pleurais. Il m'avait sauté dessus sans que je puise faire quoique se sot. Quand j'ai essayé de me défendre il était trop tard. Il était tellement plus fort que moi. Je voulais crier mais une de ses mains de bâillonnait. J'avais beau le frappait de toutes mes forces, il ne s'en alla pas. Tant qu'il ne m'ait pas volé ma virginité en tout cas. Je me rappelle de son souffle dans mon cou quand il m'a remercié. Je me souviens qu'il avait rigolé en me voyant prostré par terre. Puis il était parti.

Et c'était fini. J'avais perdu mon insouciance, mon innocence aussi. Et quand j'ai trouvé le courage de retourner à la fête pour prévenir la police, j'ai fini par perdre mon monde. Tout le monde m'a tourné le dos et je n'ai même pas trouvé le courage de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée des autorités. J'ai fui. Je suis rentrée chez moi.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Je devrais me lancer aujourd'hui. C'est Noël. Je suis sûre que mes parents aimeraient savoir que j'ai été violé. Ca leurs ferait un cadeau sympa dont ils se souviendraient pour le restant de leur vie.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Tout d'abord parce que j'en suis incapable. Il m'a fallut un temps infini pour que j'accepte que j'avais été violé. Il va me falloir une éternité pour pouvoir oser le dire à haute voix.

Et puis, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. On ressemble à une famille autour de ce sapin décoré par les soins de ma mère. On s'offre des cadeaux et ils me parlent. Je ne leur réponds pas mais ils me parlent quand même. J'ai l'impression d'exister, du moins plus qu'hier.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux en ouvrant mon dernier cadeau, ils m'ont offert de quoi dessiner. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel matériel de dessin, c'est du matériel de professionnel. Il a dû coûter les yeux de la tête. Puis le coup de grâce tombe, ma mère, les larmes au bord des yeux, m'annonce qu'ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'ils ont remarqué que je ne vais pas bien depuis un certain temps. Elle me dit que quoi qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas à avoir honte, que je peux leur parler. Les larmes finissent par couler et elle se réfugie dans les bras de mon père. C'est lui qui finit en disant qu'ils m'aiment et que si le dessin m'aide à aller mieux alors je ne dois pas hésiter à leur demander s'il me manque quelque chose.

Les larmes coulent aussi sur mes joues. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'exister à leurs yeux ? Combien de fois ai-je voulu les entendre me dire tout ça ? Les larmes coulent mais aucuns sons ne sortent de ma bouche. J'ai envie, j'ai vraiment envie. Mais peut-être que c'est trop tard, peut-être que je me suis murée trop longtemps dans mon silence. Maman me prend délicatement dans ses bras après avoir quitté ceux de Charlie et mon père caresse simplement mes cheveux.

Ce soir-là, je me suis endormie en pensant que les choses allaient changer. L'année qui s'annonçait allait être bien meilleure que celle qui allait bientôt se finir. J'en étais certaine.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

C'est ma résolution de l'année : parler. Et contrairement aux autres résolutions, celle-là je vais la tenir.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Oui, je vais le faire. Je vais parler. D'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, j'aurais révéler mon terrible secret à quelqu'un.

Mais pour l'instant je vais me concentrer sur mon voisin de Bio. Il s'appelle Edward Cullen et il a débarqué à la rentrée. Il est ami avec tout le monde, pourtant il ne semble pas appartenir à un groupe. C'est plutôt bizarre parce que la vie au lycée est hiérarchisée. On appartient à un clan et selon son statut on peut fricoter ou non avec un autre. Mais pas lui, c'est un électron libre.

On a un projet à faire sur la vie des grenouilles (oui je sais ça à l'air passionnant) et le fait que je ne parle pas ne semble pas le contrarier. On se retrouve pendant la pause déjeuné. Quand je suis avec lui, je suis Isabella, il ne sait pas encore que je préfère Bella, et personne ne m'appelle plus la balance. C'est agréable de ne plus avoir peur sans cesse. Il me parle gentiment et il est même drôle. Plusieurs fois je me suis surprise à vouloir rire. Mais je me suis retenue. Ca fait tellement longtemps que ça ne met pas arriver que je ne suis plus sûre de savoir le faire. C'est idiot mais j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui doit tout apprendre. Et apparemment rire fait parti de cet apprentissage.

L'autre jour, il m'a même proposé de sortir samedi aprem pour aller à l'étang qui se situe un peu en dehors de la ville. Il voulait qu'on aille attraper des grenouilles pour les observer en vrai. Sans réfléchir j'ai dis oui. Il a ouvert de grands yeux en m'entendant parler et il a souri. C'était le genre de sourire qu'on ne voit qu'au cinéma. Un grand et beau sourire qui vous illumine et qui vous arrache le même genre de sourire en retour. Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable de sourire de la sorte.

Une fois de retour à la maison, j'ai dessiné. Mais cette fois pas d'arbres morts, de monstres ou de personnages horribles. Non, cette fois c'est un arbre en bourgeon que j'ai dessiné. Un arbre majestueux qui attend d'éclore sous un radieux soleil.

Pour la première fois depuis mon viol, j'ai passé une nuit sans cauchemar. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce dont j'ai rêvé mais ça devait être plaisant car au réveil j'avais un putain de sourire qui ne voulait pas s'en aller coller au visage.

Quand ma mère m'a vu, elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée de sourire à son tour et elle n'a pas râlé quand j'ai loupé mon bus.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

J'ai trouvé mon quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas Edward mais ça aurait pu. Je l'aime bien et je sais que c'est réciproque depuis qu'il m'a fait sa déclaration quand nous sommes allés à l'étang.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

C'est un peu pour lui aussi que je me décide à parler aujourd'hui. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire confiance et d'essayer. C'est pour ça que je vais parler.

Elle est assise à une table toute seule et je prends mon courage à deux mains en allant la voir. Elle me regarde bizarrement quand je m'installe sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. J'aurais dû me douter depuis le début que c'était à Alice que je devais parler. C'est ma meilleure amie, enfin c'était ma meilleure amie. En réalité c'est encore bien plus compliqué que ça. A mes yeux, elle est toujours ma meilleure amie. Elle ne me parle plus, elle m'a rejeté et n'a pas vraiment été sympa avec moi mais je n'arrive pas à la détester.

Alice a toujours été là pour moi, toujours. C'est avec elle que j'ai acheté mon premier soutien-gorge. C'est à elle que je me suis confiée quand j'ai eu mes premières règles. C'est elle qui est allée mettre une gifle à Jacob Black quand il m'a tripoté les seins. C'est encore vers elle que je me suis tournée quand Alec m'a brisé le cœur. Alice, toujours Alice et personne d'autre. C'est ma personne, mon quelqu'un. Celle que je cherche depuis des mois.

Je tente un petit sourire et ça fonctionne plutôt bien puisqu'elle me le rend. Elle ferme son livre d'espagnol et elle me fixe. Il est temps pour moi de me lancer. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Je suis comme un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherche désespérément à pouvoir respirer. Sauf que moi, je ne cherche pas de l'air, je cherche des mots.

Alice me regarde encore quelques secondes avant de souffler et de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Merde, merde et merde ! Il faut que je le fasse. C'est elle j'en suis sûre et certaine. Je sais aussi que je suis capable de lui parler, ça n'a jamais été un problème et ça ne le sera pas aujourd'hui. Au moment où elle se lève pour partir, j'agrippe son poignet. Immédiatement son regard accroche le mien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit en moi mais ça la convint à se rassoir.

Je sors le premier cahier qui me tombe sous la main ainsi que le premier stylo que je trouve. Je vais lui écrire et après je lui parlerais. Je griffonne la phrase qui va tout changer dans ma vie, du moins je l'espère « j'ai été violé à la soirée de juin dernier ». J'inspire profondément avant de la montrer à Alice. Ses yeux deviennent ronds comme des soucoupes et sans prévenir elle se jette dans mes bras et éclate en sanglots.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Mais je m'en fiche, je m'accroche à elle et je prie pour qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai trop besoin d'elle, j'ai trop besoin de retrouver ma meilleure amie.

Elle se ressaisie et m'attrape la main en se levant. Elle me tire après elle, j'ai juste le temps de récupéré mes affaires. Elle me traine ainsi jusqu'au parking du lycée et elle me fait assoir dans sa voiture. Elle me supplie de lui pardonner. Elle me dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte, qu'elle a été une horrible meilleure amie, qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là pour moi. Puis elle me questionne, elle veut absolument tout savoir et je parle. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Je parle sans m'arrêter. Je lui raconte absolument tout et je dis enfin tout haut le nom de mon agresseur : Caïus. J'ai l'impression de revivre, de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Je me sens comme libérée.

Alice n'arrive pas à y croire. Elle me demande encore et encore si c'est bien lui. Et elle s'effondre en pleurant sur le volant de sa voiture. Elle n'arrête pas de murmurer le nom de son petit-ami. Puis elle se tourne finalement vers moi, « Comment je vais faire ça Bella ? Comment je vais dire à l'homme que j'aime que son frère a violé ma meilleure amie ? ». Je la rassure, elle n'aura rien à faire.

C'est à moi et à moi seule de faire éclater la vérité. Et c'est ce que je vais faire dès ce soir en rentrant chez moi. Je vais d'abord parler à mes parents et après j'irais voir la police. Je ferais ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis des mois, je parlerai.

.

**oOoOoOo**

**.  
**

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai dis à quelqu'un.

_Dis-le à quelqu'un …_

J'aurai dû le faire bien plus tôt. Tout aurait été différent, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais je devrais arrêter de regarder en arrière, ma vie était devant moi et mon futur s'annonçait bien.

Caïus avait été arrêté et contre toute attente il n'avait même pas cherché à nier. Il est en prison pour les 3 prochaines années. J'ai été vraiment déçue quand j'ai entendu le verdict. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais mais je pensais qu'il prendrait plus. Puis j'avais fini par me dire qu'au moins il allait payer pour ce qu'il m'avait fait. Certaine victime n'ont pas la chance de voir leur agresseur finir derrière les barreaux.

Mes parents avaient eu du mal à faire face à la situation. Ma mère se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne rien voir, tandis que mon père s'en voulait d'être toujours en déplacement. Du coup ma mère était devenue un vrai pot de colle. Elle voulait toujours savoir où j'étais, ce que je faisais et avec qui. Mon père avait mis le frein à ses déplacements, il partait rarement plus de 4 jours par mois. Je les avais rassurés comme je pouvais. Je leur en avais voulu de ne pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas mais j'aurais dû leur parler. Ils avaient foiré mais j'avais foiré aussi. Balle au centre.

Alice était redevenue ma meilleure amie. Nous étions à nouveau liées comme les 2 doigts de la main. Au début ça avait été dur avec Jasper. Il était le frère de mon violeur mais il avait su me mettre à l'aise. Je sais par Alice qu'il est allé une seule fois voir Caïus et qu'il lui a promis qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Ca m'avait aidé de savoir qu'il ne soutenait pas son frère.

Puis j'avais Edward. Il est absolument tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir chez un homme. Il est doux, attentionné, patient, gentil, gentleman et légèrement possessif. Je l'aime. Ca n'a pas été facile au début, j'avais peur de la relation que nous avions. Mais il a su me montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour me faire du mal, qu'il voulait juste m'aimer.

Demain, Edward et moi on s'envole pour Brown. On a eu une chance pas possible d'être admis dans la même université. Une université de l'Ivy League qui plus est ! Bien sûre on ne prend pas du tout les mêmes directions. J'entre en section Art, j'aimerais devenir professeur d'Art plastiques. D'ailleurs quand je l'ai annoncé à Mr McCarthy, il avait eu du mal à cacher ses émotions. Il m'a promis d'être toujours présent pour moi quoi qu'il arrive. Quant à Edward, c'est Médecine qui l'attend. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours mais on va s'accrocher. On a surmonté bien pire.

C'est un nouveau chapitre de ma vie qui va commencer et je sais déjà que se sera un merveilleux chapitre. J'ai une famille, des amis, un amoureux, je n'avais besoin de rien de plus pour être heureuse.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ...


End file.
